Ratón de Biblioteca
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Señores del jurado, el acusado alega curiosidad.Que el implicado no era un usual ratón de biblioteca...  Tenemos, aquí señores, a un acosador, que  basa sus alegaciones en teorias e hipotesis que ocultan su obsesión. Shoen-ai


Hola, pues no sé que decir, solamente me fascina esta serie, y como no, aunque no es mucho, ya me quite las ganas de hacer algo con ellos dos. Cómo amó a estos dos.

AU, porque esta permitido.

Shonen-asi, para empezar por algo.

Los personajes no me pertencen sonde Atsuko Asano y sus debidos publicadores, ya sea en anime o manga.

Pero en fin a leer.

Una historia que no se ni de donde salio ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ratón de biblioteca.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eran miles, de eso estaba seguro, centenares de historias de amor, suspenso, tragedia, pero con un mismo propósito. Surtir a millones con sus frases poéticas, conmover a los corazones de aquellos que entre las, nuevas o viejas, páginas de un libro sucumbían a sus emociones, espectadores o incluyéndose en ellas. Y tampoco es como si Sion fuera diferente a ellas.<p>

No era diferente a ninguno de ellos, a pesar de su apariencia exterior – un sedoso cabello blanco, y sus ojos como el carmesí – pero exceptuando esas diferencias, todos ahí eran iguales ¿no? Su propio deseo, de aprender o expandir su imaginación, de disfrutar o amar entre las páginas. Ese era la razón. O eso pensó por un tiempo.

De las miles frases que pudo pensar una se extravía de su mente, ¿Por qué lo hace? Aun no lo sabe, y es ingenioso al auto convencerse al alegar curiosidad. Señores del jurado, ¿Será eso cierto? ¿Puedo uno consumirse por la mal sana curiosidad como para acosar a otra persona? Protesto, señoría, diría en su defensa, aleguemos para su bien o no, no es la mejor de ellas – "_por eso no seré abogado"_- acoso es una fea palabra. Digamos… ¿curiosidad? Sí, eso ya lo habías dicho.

- "_Estoy intrigado, nada más" – _quiere pensar, porque como todo experimento científico, el proceso de observación en un problema o fenómeno es necesario.

Aunque en teoría, y práctica esté fallando.

- "_No es como los otros" - _ se persuadió, y era verdad.

El nombre del objeto en investigación – la fiscalía lo llamaría acosado o víctima – era Nezumi, el chico más popular en toda la secundaría. Las chicas estaban locas por él, y los hombres no sabían si sentirse admirados o celosos. O puede que en su caso, intimidados. _"Si, y por eso le acosas". _ Que no es acoso, dictaminas a tu mente, no se cansa de jugarte malas pasadas.

Pero como veníamos diciendo, desde hace unos días, el mundo – y en este caso hablamos de la secundaria, que si lo preguntan era una estancia aparte del que conocíamos, sabrán ustedes; _el jurado está de acuerdo _– y las personas que vivían en él, en este caso la farándula, era una parte en la cual no te veíamos involucrado. El nombre de Nezumi le era desconocido, y todo aquello que lo involucraba a él, nunca le llamaron la atención. Puede parecer egoísta, tal vez, pero no le interesaba. Además, no se creía la gran cosa como para involucrarse esas nimiedades.

Pero como buen observador, o prospecto de investigador, algo logró llamar tu atención.

"_No es como el común ratón de biblioteca",_ pensaste ingenuamente al verlo, o notarlo por primera vez. Comúnmente el término no lo utilizarías, porque era denigrante e intolerable, pero la idea no evito cruzarte por tu mente. Y tampoco era el mejor en la lingüística a la que estabas acostumbrado. O como gustabas expresarte.

Era como un día normal en aquella biblioteca a la que gustabas ir tarde por tarde, lejos de toda la comunidad de estudiantes que preferían navegar entre las nuevas vías de investigación – internet – y una habitación, en este caso un edificio de dos pisos y muy espacioso, llena de estantes y libros no le interesaba, especialmente a aquellos que se creían, o se llamaban a sí mismos "_cool". _Otro error en su investigación.

Y que Nezumi, alías el chico más sexy de todo el complemento estudiantil, estuviera entre esos libros que se suponía no deberían interesarle, era la prueba de su nueva hipótesis. Se extrañó, sí, pero quería pensar que tal vez era un error, pero cuando las visitas se convirtieron en rutinarias, algo empezó a llamarle la atención. Para cuando se dio cuenta, no podía quitarle la vista.

"_No todo es como lo pintan", _escuchó una vez, y eso se confirmó con los días venideros, en que su obsesión – horrible, horrible palabra – se hizo más grande. Sabía tantas cosas como las que podría imaginarse un fan de Nezumi, de este club – al cual no pertenecía, por supuesto – "Te amamos Nezumi", pero que sorprendentemente no lo había descubierto antes.

Ahora sabía que el chico estaba en el club de teatro, y aunque no le gustaba mucho las obras escolares, no se imaginó que un día, por esa misma curiosidad, estaría entre el público, anonadado y admirado por el despliegue de aquel que había llamado su atención en poco tiempo. Fue prácticamente así, como comenzó.

Sus ojos seguían sus movimientos, como su cabello se movía al pasar, o como sus labios se movían al hablar, a veces con una seriedad inaudita para un chico de su edad, y algunas veces con una sonrisa mordaz de por medio. Sus hermosos – _¿Hermosos? _– ojos grises se escabullían entre las líneas de un nuevo tomo que había sucumbido entre sus manos. Como de un momento a otro, había sucumbido él.

Sin embargo, era un tonto pensamiento, señoría, porque este muchacho que tenemos aquí, no es más que un simple espectador.

Puede que no era un común "ratón de biblioteca", pero el abismo que los separaba era el mismo. Estaba seguro que para Nezumi su existencia era indiferente, si es que sabía por casualidad que existía. Además era hombre, y no es que consideraba alguna relación amorosa en el futuro, no, sólo era por el bien de su investigación… Por Dios, ¿Tiene sentido?

Se alejó, sin dejar de observarle de refilón, y entendiendo que por mucha insistencia, o por simple eventualidad, jamás estaría en su destino – si éste existía – estar juntos. Sin ningún interés romántico en particular, valga agregar.

Y así, señores del jurado, Sion se deja caer, hasta que dictaminen su veredicto.

El estrado entra en sesión, y cuando Sion desaparece de nuestra vista, son otros ojos los que han seguido sus movimientos, desde hace más tiempo del imaginado. Esos ojos lo saben, esos ojos no son ignorantes, pero sólo espera, con un brillo especial en aquella tonalidad gris; tiempo al tiempo.

No es el usual ratón de biblioteca, y le gusta afirmar esa diferencia, especialmente si eso le une al objeto de sus anhelos. .. Porque quizás Sion se decida finalmente a hacer trabajo de campo. Y Nezumi no se negará en participar.

"_Se retiran los cargos"._

* * *

><p>^Les gutó? espero que si, no se me ocurrió un mejor titulo, pero bueno. si quereis dejad reviews.<p>

Ciao he corregido algunos errores de mi primera versión, por si les interesa, estaré muy agradecida por su presencia.

He con respecto a conti, no sé. quien sabe.


End file.
